


【鳴佐】『人魚館』-42(人類鳴X人魚佐，黑暗(?)文，現代AU)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

# 人類鳴X人魚佐

# 小黑屋文系列(並沒有系列)

# 其實也是甜文啦

# ooc ooc ooc(很重要說三遍)

42

『 鳴人說他們要離開這裡，剛聽到這個消息時他是不怎麼開心的，他還是喜歡鳴人的…….家，但是鳴人一直告訴他，離開這裡他們會有新的、更好的開始，他決定相信鳴人。』

鳴人看來很忙碌，隔天出門上班後中午就回了家，佐助問鳴人怎麼這麼早回來，鳴人跟佐助說他把獸醫院的工作辭掉了。

鳴人回想起早上他跟牙提出真的最多只能再待三天的時候，牙對於他提出辭職請求沒有很意外原因是鳴人最近開來有些奇怪，牙自吹他的野性直覺可是很準的。但還是過問了鳴人原因，鳴人只跟對方說是他一位很重要的人要動手術住院，他必須照顧他要離開木葉市一陣子所以只能做這樣的決定。

牙依然沒有深入追問，他對於鳴人這個認識那麼久的朋友的為人還是相信的，跟鳴人說有什麼需要他可以一定會幫忙他，至於醫院不用太擔心，牙說他的姐姐最近也打算回木葉市大不了姐弟一起經營，倒是赤丸似乎知道鳴人要離開有些依依不捨的發出唉嗚聲甚至咬住鳴人的衣服。

鳴人摸摸赤丸的頭笑道他又不是永遠不回來了，牙讓他中午就下班回家理由是晚上也沒什麼預約的客人，中午休息後牙把鳴人這個月的薪水直接算給他，和鳴人道別離開時又說了要幫忙隨時可以打電話給他，配合赤丸的汪汪聲鳴人的確很感謝他這個朋友。

甚至回家後鳴人才發覺牙給他的薪水袋裡的錢遠遠超出他這個月的工資，鳴人一度認為是粗心的牙算錯了打電話回去醫院裏，對方卻用他照顧人一定需要錢，看鳴人之前有事沒事就給那些流浪動物買東西也知道他根本沒多少存款多少算是補貼他一些，鳴人不太好意思收下，牙卻先用醫院有客人的理由掛上電話。

鳴人知道那是牙編出來的，現在還是他們的休息時間。

另一邊卡卡西聽鳴人說大蛇丸和他聯絡了也開始收拾東西，在大蛇丸和鳴人約定的三天後來到前又一次離開這裡，卡卡西是說他還是得回家照顧一下家裡。

鳴人想起的只是卡卡西那八隻狗。

卡卡西離開後家中只剩下他和佐助兩人，算是久違的獨處時間了，而且鳴人這兩天也不需要出門，感覺像是回到他剛開始撿到佐助的時期。

飯桌上佐助的胃口依然很好，鳴人都覺得他最近長了不少肉抱起來紮實的多，自從知道佐助以前因為怕餓著總是硬撐著塞一大堆東西後鳴人就有好好觀察對方的進食量一旦有點超過他便馬上詢問佐助有沒有吃飽，如果你對方點頭鳴人就會讓他別在吃了並且跟他說吃太撐是不好的，慢慢佐助也終於習慣不一次性掃光眼前食物的舉動。

卡卡西這次離開因為知道之後會去大蛇丸哪裡不會再住在借鳴人家的診療室鳴人便再當天把那張床墊借給卡卡西的搬回臥室。

隔天，似乎是習慣和鳴人擠一張床的佐助在半夜爬下床拉著自己的枕頭睡到鳴人旁邊。鳴人也被佐助的動靜吵醒轉過身掀開被子包住對方問道：「怎麼了我說？」

「......沒有。」

「你又這樣說我說，明明就有事情對吧？」鳴人已經摸清楚佐助的脾氣，尤其是想要說什麼他總是會猶豫不決，每次都要鳴人追問才會回答，不善於表達自己的想法也是佐助的一個問題。

「唔......嗯。」佐助抿了抿唇眼神飄移，這是他被說中心事時常露出的表情，鳴人又一次認為自己或許會讀心術也說不定，不過對象僅限於眼前的這人。

「想說什麼就說吧，對我見外什麼我說。」

「只是……要離開…有點……」

「你擔心嗎我說?」鳴人坐起身由上而下俯視側躺的佐助，佐助自從櫻那裏回來後又是過著天天待在家裡的生活，最多不過也就是在門外鳴人晾衣服的地方曬曬太陽，佐助之前非常不喜歡外面鳴人還是知道的，最近稍稍沒那麼抗拒了一些，但還是改不掉以前根深蒂固的”外頭非常危險”的這種想法。

「不……所以很快要離開了?」

「嗯...可能最快明天…不過大蛇丸其實也沒跟我說詳細時間我說。」

「嗯…鳴人，抱?」佐助眨了眨眼朝他伸出手，鳴人雖然疑惑到還是彎下腰把對方抱進懷裡在佐助耳邊說道:「怎麼了我說?」

「嗯……」佐助靠在鳴人胸前搖搖頭拉過鳴人的手環住他的腰，抬起頭吻上鳴人的唇磨蹭又輕咬他的下巴，鳴人不曉得佐助這種撩人的動作是從哪裡學來的:「那個…來做?」

「你是指……」鳴人說著手慢慢往下游移多半已經猜道佐助的意思，自從快一個月前他們做過第一次後雖然勉強算是熱戀期又天天住同一間房甚至睡在一張床上他們也沒有在做超過接吻以上的事情，鳴人天天看著戀人在身旁又不能碰當然是憋的緊，但佐助沒有要求他也就不敢輕舉妄動。

「那個…你說戀人…做的事情，就是……」佐助說著和第一次一樣拉著鳴人的手到自己身下那處柔軟的鱗片覆蓋處:「……可以嗎?」

鳴人直接拉開被子翻身把佐助壓在身下雙手撐在他頭兩側府下身吻上對方的唇用行動證明一切，伴隨佐助細細的咽嗚聲鳴人拉開櫻給佐助買的浴衣，不經讚嘆這衣服比連身裙還好脫。

鳴人順著望下啃咬佐助的側頸發出啾啾的輕吻聲讓佐住不好意思的摀住眼睛卻馬上被鳴人拉開雙手交握放在頭的兩側:「別擋住，我想看你的臉好嗎?」

「嗚嗯……」佐助輕輕點頭算做同意，鳴人繼續往下舔到他小腹時已經放開他的手，有些搔癢的感覺讓佐助忍不住摀住自己嘴巴一手抓著鳴人的肩膀，鳴人最後在他腰側咬了一口才直起身一口氣脫去上衣露出精壯的身體，接著在佐助的額頭上吻了一下起身離開:「等我一下我說。」

佐助半撐起身，還疑惑鳴人怎麼在感覺正好的時候離開時鳴人從書桌下層抽屜拿出一瓶透明的罐子才又走回來蹲下，一邊拆開罐子的包裝有些不好意思的說道:「其實…自從第一次後我就買了說，只是一直沒有機會用到。」

「這是…什麼?」佐助看著那瓶透明的液體說道，外觀看去像是水，不過鳴人終於打開它把他擠在手上時又比水來的更加黏稠。

「嗚…這叫做潤滑液……總之會讓你比較舒服的東西我說。」面對佐助的詢問鳴人不經有一種帶壞孩子的負罪感……可是佐助成年了早就成年，鳴人這麼安慰自己。

看佐助點頭鳴人重新跨坐到佐助身上在對方的注視下小心的翻開下腹的鱗片把手上沾滿的潤滑液抹在四周，而佐助被冰涼的液體碰到時忍不住抖了一下，但潤滑液很快就化開和身體的溫度融合在一起，鳴人也慢慢放入手指為等下的進入做準備。

佐助側過頭一手抓著床單一手摀住嘴巴，從魚尾緊繃的樣子來看還是沒有比第一次來的不緊張，鳴人一邊揉著對方的側腰讓佐助放鬆。手指已經可以進入到三隻的程度就抽出手指拉下褲頭，取代手指底在入口處的是脹得發紫的陰莖，即使剛才完全沒有觸碰但光是看著這樣的戀人觸碰著對方的身體就已經讓鳴人興奮不已。

這完全屬於正常反應鳴人對此沒有太多想法，跟自己喜歡的人歡愛當然容易興奮，鳴人翻開鱗片稍微在入口處磨蹭了一圈輕輕頂入府下身，佐助緊繃了下身手環住鳴人的脖子自己扭了扭腰催促鳴人的進入。

回應對方的期望，鳴人空出一隻手扶住佐助的腰往下衣沉挺身埋入對方的身體，伴隨佐助的呻吟聲進到深處。

「哈嗯……啊。」被拓展開時佐助一緊張指甲毫不留情的抓花鳴人的後背，鳴人也沒有猴急而是抬頭吻了吻佐助的臉頰嘴唇直到對方放鬆了些才開始在濕滑的肉穴裡慢慢抽動。

佐助的身體裡很熱，上身也因情潮導致透出紅暈比平時溫度來得更高，短褲外小腿處碰到的魚鱗又是冰涼的觸感，鳴人往下埋道佐助胸前身下一邊深入的頂弄一邊含住對方的左乳輕輕挑逗嘴裡的硬起來的乳粒。

一邊被吮吸的紅腫後鳴人接著去舔另一邊，下身打樁似的抽差也沒有停下，佐助愉悅的呻吟聲在耳邊環繞。

「哈嗯……鳴人…嗚。」佐助抱住鳴人埋在他胸前的頭顱腰部崩的直直的魚尾隨著強烈的快感忍不住上下擺動，甚至在高潮前陪合著鳴人抬腰讓鳴人進入的更深:「啊啊…鳴人我…好像…要不行…嗚!」

佐助才說完沒多久在鳴人一次深入後整個人抽蓄了好幾下，鳴人感受到穴口裡一股熱流噴灑在自己性器頂端一個沒忍住居然跟著直接達到高潮射了出來，才高潮餘韻中還沒回過神的佐助突然感受到體內一股熱流灌入驚訝的瞪大眼睛:「啊!哈嗯……嗚，什…麼?」

「抱歉!我不小心…沒忍住……我說。」鳴人回過神來才發現自己居然不經同意就射在佐助體內，看來他果然還是要買個保險套什麼的，隨然佐助不會懷孕不過鳴人自認為沒問過就內射實在太沒禮貌了。

「嗚嗯……沒…沒事。」佐助慢慢撐起身體鳴人軟下的性器跟著滑出入口，翻開的肉穴外圈腫了一圈一吐一吐著白液，佐助動了下更是直直流出一坨精液看的鳴人又直接硬了起來:「嗯……好像有點怪。」

佐助也注意到鳴人露在外頭的性器又站起來抬起頭問到鳴人:「鳴人…繼續嗎?」

「啊?啊…不好吧，你是不是哪裡不舒服?」鳴人看佐助剛剛的表情怪怪的不知道自己是不是太粗魯傷到對方。

「不是…就是有點痠。」佐助是指前面的穴口有點痠，不知道是不是因為一直被摩擦的關係感覺又痠又脹。

「嗯…我帶你沖洗一下然後休息吧我說。」鳴人說著就要拉過被子包住佐助卻被對方阻止，佐助猶豫的看著鳴人咬著唇說道:「但是你…那個。」

佐助說著眼神往下漂移看著鳴人硬挺的陰莖，鳴人有些不好意似的拉起短褲遮擋，可惜柔軟的布料下直直站起著興器形狀依舊明顯，只好不好意思的搔搔頭:「我等一下再浴室解決一下就好我說。」

聽完佐助責是搖搖頭伸手拉下鳴人的褲頭，接著轉身趴下在鳴人不曉得對方要做什麼時佐助抬起臀部反手伸到身後撥開身後的鱗片露出下面的入口……照人體位置來說這裡應該算是人類的肛門部位。

「這裡……可以。」佐助轉過頭臉上泛著紅暈，一部分是剛才情潮還沒消退一部分是出於自己動作的羞恥感。

「那…那個，不是我…我我我那個。」鳴人一時居然亂了陣腳，佐助後面的入口看起來比前面的人造陰道更小，雖然他曾經想過果佐助恢復雙腿，以後他們繼續在一起兩個男性之間必然會用到那個地方，不論是佐助用還是他用。

「你討厭嗎?」佐助想鳴人會不會是不喜歡，在他以前的映像裡確實少有人會碰到他那裡比起前面他知道後面是排泄糞便的出口就算有清洗乾淨也確實是不怎麼討人喜歡。

「不是…只是真的…可以?我怕弄痛你說。」鳴人慢慢靠近撫上佐助臀部，佐助抿了抿唇眼角瞄到鳴人放在地上的潤滑液灌子順手拿了過來往後遞給鳴人說道:「這個……你說的用它會舒服。」

「是這樣說沒錯……但是。」鳴人還是有點猶豫，不是他不想要只是怕傷到對方，但在鳴人話說到一半時佐助開口打斷他:「鳴人…喜歡，所以……想要你，我想要。」

「……我知道了，我會慢慢來的我說。」鳴人竟敢到有些欣慰，佐助不習慣表達自己想要什麼，居然會說想要他，看來他還真的是被對方愛著的。

鳴人又一次幾出潤滑液，這次比剛才擠的更多，不同於前端會流出佐助自身分泌的前列腺液，後穴相對乾澀，鳴人弄了很多潤滑抹在入口才伸進去做擴張，也比剛才更仔細更花費時間才做完前夕。這時鳴人早就站起來的陰莖早就硬的不行，鳴人抓住佐助的腰側一邊親吻對方的背部一邊翻開後孔的鱗片把性器頂在入口慢慢推入。

「啊…啊嗯。」佐助整張臉埋在枕頭裡咬著下唇盡量讓自己不發出太大的呻吟聲，比剛才的撕裂感更加濃厚，他甚至覺得鳴人的陰莖脹的比上一次還大，不曉得是不是因為後面的入口更加狹窄導致的錯覺。

鳴人一邊頂入手改為拖住佐助的下腹輕輕揉捏讓對方緊繃得身體能放鬆些，在佐助終於沒那麼僵直時一口氣頂入，佐助驚呼了一聲差點整個人癱軟在床上，因為鳴人拉住他的腰部才沒趴下去:「嗚…好脹。」

「抱歉很疼嗎?我先出來。」鳴人說著就要抽出性器，佐助卻是抓住鳴人扶在他腰上的手轉頭搖搖頭說道:「沒關係，快點……」

說著竟自己前後擺動腰肢，鳴人也實在忍不住了，在佐助的背脊輕吻了一下握住他的腰開始擺動:「抱歉，不行再跟我說。」

「嗚…哈嗯。」佐助閉緊雙眼一連點了好幾下頭。

鳴人一邊抽插一邊往下摸道佐助前端的入口隨著撞擊那裏又開始流處半透明的液體。有剛剛殘留的也有佐助又興奮起來後身體分泌出的液體，鳴人忍不住一邊搗弄對方的後穴一邊把手指伸入前端的穴口按壓著敏感的內壁，惹的佐助眼眶蓄積的淚水不斷湧出忍不住的發出高亢的呻吟:「啊…哈嗯，伊啊……」

「佐助…佐助。」鳴人呼喚著他的名字，在身體的愉悅的同時精神也得大莫大的滿足感，佐助瞇著眼睛配合著鳴人抽插的頻率擺動腰肢。

不知道過了多久在恍惚中佐助跟鳴人一同達到高潮，身體裡再度被滾燙的熱流澆灌佐助感到一股說不出的滿足感，在鳴人抽出性器正懊惱自居然己又沒忍住直接射在對方身體裡時佐助轉過身勾上鳴人的脖子和他接吻磨蹭了兩下說道:「……沒關係。」

之後便像是精疲力盡的靠在鳴人胸前閉上眼睛，鳴人發覺佐助是睡著了嘴角卻還是帶著淡淡的笑意，他撥開佐助額前被汗染濕的碎髮在他眉心親吻了一下，抱起濕淋淋的人於去浴室清洗。

TBC


End file.
